Leonardo Letters
by Scruffybear27
Summary: Series of letters based on the characters from Leonardo.
1. Chapter 1- Leonardo

**Hello everybody! This is a series of letters based on Leonardo. I might add some more, I don't know at the moment. Please read and review or I'll start crying!**

**Disclaimer- This is not my series, it is CBBC's! **

Dear Dad,

I heard about your wedding. Many congratulations. I hope it goes fantastically. However, I couldn't help but notice that I amnot invited. I should have expecteditreally, shouldn't I? When have you done anything for me that didn't have anythingin the slightestto do with you? Never. Not once in so many years. I should be happy for you, I know. Tom's constantly telling me I need to forgive you, let it go, accept that Mom's gone and you've moved on. But I can't. Because for me, she's still there. Not totally gone. Not yet. But for you, she must be. Just a memory, your old wife, not anything special or to be remembered. You've proved that time and time again, but I never really believed it. I thought you were being strong and not letting your emotions take over yet it turned out that you'd already forgotten her. I bet you forgot her the day after she went. And now, you're doing the same to me. Before too long, I'll be the old son. You'll have younger, more co-operative sons who don't remind you of an oldmarriage. Who are interested in law and not art. Who love you. But for now, I'm your only son and I'm not at your wedding. Why? I can't stop thinking about it. Every moment my head is not took up by art or friends or... anything then it goes to that. Please, just tell me why!

I remember when I was little and you'd tell me how I'd grow up and be big and be just like Daddy. Ha. I'm just the opposite now, aren't I? Do you remember when you fought for Piero, when you went against my Maestro? I haven't ever forgot that, you know. You went against everything I said, everything you believed for money. That's why I'll never be like you. I can't do that. Not to anyone. That's why I'm making the Super Weapon. It will save lives, I know it. I would never make it if it wasn't going to do good. It will save Florence and it will save innocent lives. Milan cannot beat it so they will not fight it. It would be lunacy, absolute idiocy if they did. Piero knows that for sure and I'm sure he'll convince Rocko of the same. Rocko... He's bent for revenge though. I have no idea what his next move will be. No one does. He's a fireball and blames Milan for his Father's death. He never saw him before he died, didi you know that? I wonder where I'll be when you die. By your side...away in another country...the other side of the city. How would I even feel about it? Happy or sad or... Hmm. I wonder...

How much does she really love you? That constantly plays on my mind as well. Do you love her as much as you did Mother? Or do you love her even more? Or are you just marrying her for the sake of it? I can see no reason at all to do that but you. I know that you could see a million reasons for it. For your name, for your pride. What do those really matter though? I know that I'm rambling a little but we never talk. And we hardly write and even when we do get a series going, what do we say to each other? The letters are short, non-existent, pointless and we say nothing of importance. But now... Now I'm pouring ny heart into this paper. I'm not sure why. It just happened. I wasn't going to write but then... I had to, too much happened. I should tell you...

It started off as every day does. Exactly the same. I woke up, ate, painted, chatted to everyone. Then Lorenzo came in. You know Lorenzo, Lorenzo de Medici? My 'friend in a high place' as you call him. He looked terrible, like he'd been dragged through a hedge backwards thoroughly. Naturally, I asked him why in his right mind he'd left the palace looking like THAT. And as it turned ot, he hadn't left the palace like that. There'd been this whole kidnapping and mugging thing going on. Id explain it, but you wouldn't care. You'll probably just skim this whole letter anyway. I should ask you next time I see you. I mean, if you're not reading this, this whole thing is pointless. I could be inventing, painting, exploring. Yet here I am writing to you. Anyway, Lorenzo had had this massive problem in the streets and to help him out, me and Tom took him over to Mac's.

When we got there, Mac took one look at him and said to get him back to the palace. He even sent off one of his little helpers with him. Apparently, a gang of thugs have been roaming the back streets looking for trouble and Lorenzo, being his idiot self, walked straight into them. He said he would come but the palace already knew him as a criminal. So me and Tom snuck him back to the palace, getting him in through his window. We didn't even see the guards once. We should've been suspicious but... Well, it turned out they had seen. They grabbed us on the way out and took us to the catacombs. This was obviously not very good as we were blind-folded and shoved into the lift and before we even knew it, Piero was standing over us. He wanted to know exactly why we were in the palace. We told him, in all honesty, what I've just told you in this letter. He didn't believe it. That's when he threatened us.

I knew he was evil but those threats. They were different. They were a new, unknown evil. Every one was real, could easily be directed at us in the click of his fingers, just a few whispered words. One of these threats was your imminent, painfuldeath. I know that something like this will happen again. It is guaranteed. And if, when it does, he might just stick to his word. And I don't want that to happen. I didn't think about it, not at first, but Tom was also told that her family,her Mother, Father, friendscould be killed as well. He was devastated. In floods of tears and ghostlywhite. And I... well I was fine. I was totally and utterly unaffected. I was effectively heartless. Uncaring for my own flesh and blood. What kind of person doesn't blink an eye lid at the prospect of their whole family, bloodline wiped out as if they were nothing more than mere flies. I was not that person. I am not that person.

Now you know exactly why I am writing to you. That plus your wedding made it impossible not to. Right now, I am sitting in my bedroom, along with the rest of the sleeping apprentices, writing by candlelight. Therefore, my sincere apologies for any mistakes within this missive. I may not have kept up your 'proper' dialect throughout this letter as I did just then. What's the point? It's just boring and tedious and tiresome and... I gave it up so long ago. Gave up trying to please you so I could be my own person. And that I am. I will never go back. Never.

I hope you are well, I hope you enjoy your wedding and I hope that you actually read this letter. I hope your marriage brings you much joy and much happiness. I will and will forever be, the product of an old, failed marriage and for that, I apologize. But still, no regrets.

Your 'darling dearest' son

Leonardo

Dearest Leo,

I was shocked at your letter. Darling boy, why did you never tell me of these things going through your head. I would've listened, son, I would've helped and talked to you about it. You are my son Leonardo and you always will be. Nothing will change that. This marriage will do nothing to the memory of your Mother. She is and always will be with me till the day that I die. She cannot and will not leave, not while I still have you. You are her son, Leonardo and you always will be. Do you know how much you are like her? In your temperament, your attitude, your personality. You are both such firecrackers, so passionate and neither of you would ever not stand up for your beliefs yet your plans are also so well executed and you are so level-headed. I marvel at it. It is simply so incredible, so unbelievable. In any situation, I simply explode, emotions everywhere. I've no idea in the least how you can do it.

I hope you can get over your feelings in an adult fashion and come to see my point of view. There is no reason for you to have any negative feeling to me, dear boy. We should meet some time, when I come in to the city.

With love,

Your Father

Dear Father,

Well, that just says it all, doesn't it? Goodbye, Father.

Leonardo


	2. Chapter 2- Lisa

**Hello everybody! Thank you so much to TheAlpaca'sSubmarineSandwich for reviewing! I hadn't realised about the lift! Anyways, the next chapter is here and this one is all about Lisa. This is a conversation with her and her Mother about the arranged marriage. Again. please read and review, it will ****really ****help me!**

* * *

Dear Lisa,

Daughter, where on Earth have you gone? This reckless little experiment of yours MUST come to an end darling, it is terribly disgraceful tonot just you, but the whole family! At first, to save face,we lied shamelessly to your darling future husband and his wonderful family, telling them you were away visiting your horribly sick grandmabut they are getting more restless by the day. They no longer believe us and they are asking too many awkward questions which we cannot dodge. We cannot keep this lie up much longer. I haven't got the faintest cluewhat you believe you're achieving by this, but trust me, nothing will come of it in the slightest- return home immediately, dear girl, or else you will the consequences will be truly unthinkable.

You are on a knife edge- do not fall over it,

Mama

* * *

Dear Lisa,

Have you not received my last letter? I sent it with the utmost care so I doubt this an awful lot. It is more likely you have simply ignored my plea, my request, my advice. You have not replied in any way,shape or formand,despite the imminence of the current situation,I must say, we did not bring you up to use such insolence. On top of your other disgraces and misconducts, this simply will not do. It has caused much unrest, especially with your are in disgrace at this moment, Lisa and it will take much to forgive this, let me assure you of that at the very least. Rumours have filtered back from Florence that you are paintingof all thingsand it is reflecting very badly on us that this is even being believed. Beware of the way you conduct yourself in the presence of others, especially nobles, much will find its way back to you do not return home imminently them I am afraid you will be turned away in disgrace and disowned from this family forever.

Do not make this mistake Daughter. Return home, before it is too late.

Mama

* * *

Dearest Mama

I have received both of your letters, in good health and happiness, might I add even though this seems trivial to you from the composition of your previous letters. You never did care for my happiness though, did you, not more than yours.I am not coming home Mama. I am not leaving Florence any time soon to come home, to live a life I do not want to lead. I don't know if I'll ever come home in the future but now, I can't ever see myself going back... Never. Tell my 'husband' that I am staying in Florence:I'm sure you can come up with another lie to cover it up. Make sure he knows thatI will not,and never wanted to, marry him. Call everything off, abandon the plans, tell everyone not to come. Just stop all of itbecause whatever happens, I won't be there. The bride will not come to her wedding.I'm staying right here, where I belong, where I am accepted... not where I am used and unhappy- not home.

I apologize for any disgrace this may bring- I'm sure you will survive,

Lisa

* * *

Lisa,

You are no daughter of mine. I would never bring up anyone to act in such an impulsive and reckless matter. No child of mine would act with such disrespect and ignorance to those who gave her life, raised her, taught her everything she knows. Who gave you this silly idea because I am sure that it was never me. You're Father is even less impressed than me, and let me tell you, that is not an easy feat! Tell me, how exactly did you come to believe that you belong in Florence? You are pretending! Pretending to be a boy! Pretending to be a painter! Some day, someone will realise and where will you go then? Right to your death, or lifelong imprisonment at the least! You are breaking so many laws, true and correct laws that it is simply unbelievable. It is not right. It is not correct. It is not your place. Do not come home. Never. When you come home, crying and depressed, wailing for us to take you back because your little idea failed, you will be sent away. You are no daughter of mine.

I am no longer your 'Mama',

Rosalina

* * *

Mama,

I do not like this. I do not want to be disowned and disappoint my family. But I'm not coming home. Nothing will change that. I have made my decision.

Goodbye Mama,

Lisa

* * *

**So, what do you think? Better or worse than last time? All comments welcome! :-D**


	3. Chapter 3- Stranger

**New chapter! This one isn't about any of the characters, it's basically someone who's moved to Florence sending a letter home describing all the things from Leonardo I could think of that people might have heard about. If anyone has any ideas for other letters, put them in a review, which you will hopefully already write! Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

Dear Catherine,

Greetings from brilliant Florence! It's so lovely here- I'm so glad that I moved here, even though I miss all of you, of course! There are many stalls and workshops around town and a brilliant leader, Piero de Medici. I fell so much safer knowing that he is now protecting me rather than those excuses for leaders at home. Piero is strong and brave; you should hear the people talk about him. He has a son as well, Lorenzo. I often catch a glimpse of him around town, with a few other boys. I don't know why he allows himself to be seen with them. It is really very disgraceful to the family. You see these boys... they are convicted criminals. Think about it- a noble, not only knowing, but being FRIENDS with criminals! Really, I have no idea how this has been allowed to go on for such a long time. It could have easily just been cut off at the beginning but no, it has been allowed to continue and grow until it can no longer be cut off without serious consequences, for all parties. Really, sometimes I wonder why the nobles in this world even allow themselves to be seen among us normal folk!

It is really different from home here. There are so many buildings, all squashed together and cramped with so many people. And the criminals... They are everywhere! They hide from the Guards in the nooks and crannies of the city and they have so many spies, who see almost every centimetre of the city. No-one will say a thing though. Why would you? They can do terrible things if they have a vendetta against you. And if you reveal their wrong-doings... I dread to think the consequences. They are some who are known though... there is one, Machiavelli I think, who is always around. He has an army of children, homeless street urchins, who run around, doing his bidding. I have never really heard of any serious misconducts though. I bet he just lays low. Makes sure that no one hears of his secret goings on. There has to be something though. He does zero work and yet still has pots of money to throw down the drain. There's always something going on, you just need to look for it.

There are so many more people here as well, at least double, maybe even more! You can most definitely tell that this city is more important, you just need to take a glance around. Who would've thought so much a city could be THIS much different. The people have so much more character as well. Everyone seems to have something special, something different. I don't exactly know whether it's quite so good though... One of the boys who is friends with Lorenzo de Medici, he is an inventor. He has so many madcap inventions around town. There's this thing called a bicycle. It has two wheels and a frame and it goes all around the city. Just outright dangerous if you ask me, to everyone, not just him.

That's not the worst I've seen though. He has created _wings_! He can "fly like the birds" as he puts it, but if you ask me, it's just defying the laws of nature- no good will come, only disaster. You should've seen the first time he tried them. Plummeted down like a stone. It was incredible he didn't break every bone in his body. But no, he lived to tell the tale and actually tried it again! I am almost certain he is mad, a complete lunatic. How can you truly believe it is a good idea to jump off the side of a building? Lucky for him, none of the authorities noticed or it'd have been away with him. Not that I would have been sorry.

Anyway, this boy, he is not only a mad inventor. he is also a painter. A very good one as well, if what I've been told is true. I hear he was once commissioned to paint his Excellency himself, and his son. It always seems to happen, doesn't it? The insane one's, the unstable ones, are always the little geniuses. They always know everything, always know best and no-one can argue with them because otherwise BAM! They simply explode in a blaze of emotions and destroy everything in sight. You know, I heard he has a terrible temper as well. Typical.

I heard he escaped prison once as well! His maestro has imprisoned, _unfairly _according to him, although all evidence proved that he was. The reason he was in there was to protect us, the citizens from his madness, but no, we can't have our safety! He killed a man, and to him, that is perfectly acceptable. I can't believe this was even allowed to happen but it was! That is the downfall here, I feel much less protected. it is such a big city, you're never sure what's around the corner. There are murderers and thieves walking right next to me in the streets, jus waiting to pounce. I'd so love it if they weren't there but they're clever. They escape capture like mice away from cats. And so, my life is constantly threatened. Every moment of the day.

Anyway, I hope you are well and thriving back home. Come and visit me her sometime, it'd be fantastic! We could have such wonderful fun!

See you soon,

Anna

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it! There is a poll of ideas on my page to see some potential ideas for a letter but if yours isn't on my list, please put it in a review! Parting is such sweet sorrow...**


End file.
